Between The Stalks
by sacredmadien393
Summary: satoshi meets a young girl, in the library and there is something very familliar about her and she is making a new side of satoshi come out and making him very confused. summary sucks but it is a good story, very funny, so give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

It was the 10th afternoon that our family's air conditioner was still broken, in the middle of summer, may I add.

"Dad when are you going to get the air conditioner fixed?" I asked, getting mad. It was the hundredth time I asked this since it first broke.

"Why don't you go to a friend's house or something?" My dad said also getting annoyed. I smirked since it was a lot of fun annoying him.

"Fine, bye" He just wanted me out of the house since I was annoying him, but I didn't care. I guess I'll go to the library. I have books that are due tomorrow, so I'll just returned them today and plus I had to catch up on my reading since I was so busy with trying to capture that dam thief Dark. I couldn't catch him neither could my dad, Krad or anyone for a matter of fact. So, I grabbed the books and left the house and I walked through the town, to the library.

The library is called _The National Washington__ L__ibrary_. Now why we had a library named after the first president of the United States in beyond me. I mean come on people we live in Japan. It should be named after a famous Japanese person. It's called common sense people. Some times, I have to wonder about this place; People can be very crazy.

I reached the library steps and looked up at the entrance, which seemed so far away. I always hated walking up these steps. There seemed to be a hundred of them. I sighed and started to walk up them. When I reached the top, it took me about ten minutes too. Gosh, I hated stairs. I went in to the library and returned my books.

I decided I would stay awhile and look at some books to see if any caught my eye but mostly it was because they had air conditioning in here unlike some places I knew and yes I'm talking about my house for all you dense people who didn't get that. I went to the elevator to go to the second floor since that is where I find most of the books I like. The first floor were for kids and young teens but what I read was in the older teen and adult section and people with sick minds it was nothing perverted, just business stuff.

As I got out of the elevator I noticed there were a lot of teens reading and doing homework. I figured they were studying for finale exams since the school year was almost over and plus there never are so many teens here. So, I walked passed rows of books till I came to a row about law and order. These are my kind of books.

I looked at some books but they were useless to me. I then noticed a book that was about thieves. I went to grab it but my hand touched someone else's hand. Both I and the other person pulled our hands away. "Sorry, you can have it." The person had a sweet, kind, and gentle voice. I turned my head to see that the person was a girl about my age.

Cliff hanger, sorry. So message me what you think about it and if you want me to continue with it., and don't forget to review. plzzzzzzzzzz!!


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own anythign which everyone should know.

And i need more ppl to review or i'm putting it on pause for a while. yes i went there, and don't even give me flames on anyting (grammer or my little threat above..etc) b/c i will just delete them. thanks

word means talking to Krad or Krad talkig to Satoshi

I kind of figured that out by how her hand looked and the voice was soft and sweet.

"It's okay." She was looking at the ground to her feet and when I spoke she looked up at me with the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen. In fact I never saw anyone with green eyes, oh wait…… No I'm wrong. I know, shocking I'm wrong; any way moving on, some girl in my childhood had green eyes, so my bad I was wrong.

Yes I did have a childhood friend I know big shocker there and yes she was a girl -another shocker. I don't remember much abut her since she moved to America when I was 6. Now as I looked at her she seemed familiar which is weird because the girl that I was friends with is in America, at least I still think she is.

"Um…?" I noticed I was looking her in the eyes and I guess it made her embarrassed since she had a red line across her cheeks.

"Sorry, it's just I never saw anyone with green eyes before." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck looking at the ground. It was kind of embarrassing to say that.

"That's okay, I get that a lot." She said in the sweetest giggle I have ever heard.

"What's your name?" I asked looking up at her. "

Gem Kisawa. What's yours?"

"Satoshi Hiwatari." Gem, it fit her well due to her gem like eyes.

Then I just noticed something. There was a teenage girl in the law and government section. Okay call me crazy, but aren't teenage girls supposed to be into make up, boys, and clothes not on how to lock up some damn homicidal.

"Are you in to police work?" I asked curious, which I don't know why I was. I usually could care less about other people (and no I am not a cold hearted bastard, thank you very much.) but for some reason I felt like talking to her, to get to know her.

"Yes. My dad is a policeman, so I want to be one like him." She said in her angelic voice. She gave me a smile that was sweet, warm, and friendly. I couldn't help but to smile back and yes I know how to smile people. Just because I chose not to doesn't mean I don't know how to. I was surprised that I smiled at her. The last time I smiled was…okay well I don't know when. I was also surprised because I was actually smiling. I never and I mean never smile to anyone and I mean NEVER. So why was I now?

kay I'm really getting tired of not knowing these things. I mean come on I am Satoshi Hiwatari on of the smartest people around. I finished high school when I was 8 and college when I was 13. Let's see you all do that if you think you're so damn smart. I already had people calling me a smartass, well guess what? The hell if I care. I'm smart and proud of it, so you all can just shove it. Okay I'm done with my rampage now. Sorry about that, lost my cool for a sec. How come you are in to it?" She said.

"My dad got me in to it." Did you all think I really tell her the real reason? You all should know the real reason and if you don't than why the hell are you here? You should be watching the anime or reading the mange. For you that do know good for you. Don't aspect a gold medal or a high five.

"Cool kind of like why I like it. Well I should go. It was nice meeting you Satoshi." She shook my hand and let go to turn around and leave but I stopped her.

"Wait." I said. She turned to me with her green, gem like eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked sweetly. I grabbed the book about the thieves and handed it to her.

What do you think you are doing you idiot? We need that!

Shut up Krad I'll do what I want to do. I said in an icy cold tone to him in my mind

"Here you can have it." I said, but she started to protest.

"No you saw it first so you should have it. I'll get it next time." She said handing the book back to me.

"Okay. I'll bring it back tomorrow. Will you be able to be here around 1 tomorrow?" I asked her. I didn't really want to bring the book back tomorrow but I wanted to see her again and this might be my only chance.

"Yeah I can. Well see you tomorrow than. Bye." She waved to me with a smile and than left. "Bye." I said after her and than she turned around the corner and disappeared.

Well I guess I should get started to read this book since now I have to bring it back tomorrow. Well you wouldn't have to if you didn't tell her you would bring it back tomorrow. Tell me Satoshi why did you tell her that?

I don't know. I answered.

It seems that she has become interesting to you. He said with a humorist voice.

Krad I am warning you. I said again with my icy cold tone.

I won't do anything. he said in defense.

Was I really supposed to believe that? I'm sorry, but why in the world would he think I trust him. The guy was a homicidal! He may look like an angel but he had the mind of a devil. So excuse me for not believing the angel(If he even count as an angel?) and he is a bastard who I wanted out of my body. Wait that sounded weird. Oh well you know what I mean.

If you want more, review and message me plzzzzzzzzz.


End file.
